Te Conozco
by engel17white
Summary: siento que te conozco hace tiempo, de otro milenio, de otro cielo, dime si reconoces mi voz
1. Chapter 1

Te conozco Capítulo 1

La primera vez que Arya lo vio fue cuando deambulaba por las calles de King's Landing, ella caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de personas, con su ya acostumbrado disfraz de niño, con aguja amarada a un lado de su cinturón y su espada de entrenamiento al otro, ella estaba perdida y a la vez no lo estaba, se podía ver la fortaleza roja por cualquier parte de la ciudad pero aun así no tenía la menor idea de cómo entrar sin ser vista y regañada por su padre por salir sin permiso, estaba caminando por las calles mientras pensaba en una forma de eludir a los guardias, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando chocaba con él, de repente ambos cayeron al piso, Arya sobo su cara por el dolor del impacto y el su rodilla, y entonces él dijo con voz infantil -¿te molestaría ver por dónde caminas?- con tono enojada a lo que ella responde igual de enojada -¿yo?, fuiste tú el que necesita unos de esos vidrios para ojos- a lo que él responde con tono asustado –demonios- y empieza a palpar el piso mientras estaba agachado, como un loco y ella le pregunta -¿Qué te pasa?- y el responde -es que ya uso uno de esos, que se llaman lentes por cierto, no sé dónde están, y sin ellos no veo nada- entonces Arya pudo ver más claramente a el otro, no pudo ver su cara ya que estaba todo cubierto con una capa sinople con esquinas violetas con capucha, pero por debajo de esta se veían ropas de estos mismos colores, Arya pudo ver que a menos de tres pasos de él estaban sus vidrios para ojos pensó "es solo otro tonto niño rico consentido como Joffrey, debería dejarlo donde esta", pero cuando vio que en el piso donde estaba buscando aparecieron gotas de lágrimas y lo hoyo sollozar, entonces decidió apiadarse de él, tomo los lentes y se los acerco y dijo –los encontré- entonces el los tomas y dice –gracias- entonces se pone de pie y se quita su capucha para ponerse los lentes y levanta la cara.

(Esta canción es perfecta para oír durante la escena: watch?v=4hQoGQHvQ1s)

Arya se quedó completamente asombrada, ya le habían parecido guapos otros chicos pero ninguno como el, era uno o a lo mucho dos años mayor que ella, su cabello era de un color muy inusual, entre plateado y dorado, y por detrás de sus lentes se veían unos ojos de un muy intenso color violeta, lo más extraño de él era que si tuviera enfrente un espejo estaría segura de que su expresión de sorpresa era igual a la que él estaba poniendo, estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante al menos 3 minutos completos, ella perdida en su violeta y el perdido en su gris, hasta que el finalmente pregunto con voz entrecortada -¿te conozco de alguna parte?- mientras se agachaba para recoger un libro que iba leyendo y ella responde en un tono de confusión –no, pero a mí también me dio esa impresión- y él dice -bueno yo soy…- entonces una voz dice –Erys, ven ya tenemos que irnos- entonces el voltea a ver dónde había dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, ambos se parecían mucho a él con el mismo cabello y ojos y también ambos traían puestas capuchas que tapaban la mayoría de su cabello, ambos debían tener más o menos la edad de Robb y Jon, entonces él se voltea hacia Arya y dice –bueno ya tengo que irme, gracias otra vez- entonces camino hacia los dos jóvenes, y ella continuo su travesía hacia la fortaleza roja, pero antes de que se perdieran completamente de vista se voltearon a verse por una última vez, Arya no comprendió lo que le ocurría pero sabía que conocía a ese chico de alguna parte, no supo como eludió a los guardias pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama, esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

_**Ella estaba a la sombra de un árbol, no sabía exactamente por qué pero estaba muy exaltada por sus venas corría tanto el miedo como la emoción, colgó un escudo en una rama de árbol, el escudo tenia dibujado un arciano sonriente, ella tenía puesta una armadura pero estaba quitándosela a toda velocidad, entonces de repente oyó una voz que decía alto, y detrás de ella apareció un caballero con armadura negra y con un dragón tricéfalo dibujado de rubíes sobre su pecho y un yelmo en forma de dragón, entonces ella dijo –no te acerques más- mientras desenfundaba una espada a lo que el caballero responde –no te pretendo hacer daño, pero el rey exige su presencia, tendré que escotarlo de regreso al torneo- a lo que ella responde -¿sabes que no te resultara fácil verdad?- a lo que él responde desenfundando su espada –lo suponía- y ambos empiezan a chocar sus espadas, una vez que ambos están seriamente agotados por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ambos en perfecta sincronía de un solo espadazo le quitan al otro su yelmo, ambos se abalanzan contra el cuerpo del otro y sus caras quedan a unos centímetros de distancias, solo entonces abren sus ojos para ver los del otro, en ese momento ambos quedan perplejos, al reconocerse el uno al otro, pero fue más que eso sentían como s ya se conocieran desde antes, desde mucho antes.**_

Entonces despertó, a la mitad de la noche en su alcoba, su sueño no tenía sentido pero aun así sentía como si su corazón y su piel ardieran en ese momento, toda esa noche no pudo dormir, preguntándose confundida si alguna vez volvería a ver a ese extraño chico que se topo en la calle, y más confundida aun al preguntase por que se preguntaba eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Te conozco Capítulo 2

La segunda vez que lo vio ya no era Arya Stark sino Gata de los canales, se encontraba como todos los días vendiendo mariscos, estaba un poco harta de tener que hacerlo pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, cuando de repente alguien le dice – me da seis de esos- y una mano señala las ostras, entonces ella mientras los toma le dice –se llaman…- a lo que la vos responde –ya sé cómo se llaman, ¿quiere por favor darse prisa?- entonces a ella le pareció extrañamente familiar ese altanero tono de voz, alza la vista y vio la capucha verde y se dijo a sí misma "¿es él? Bueno da igual, de seguro no debe de recordarme, ni tendría por qué importarme", entonces ella le pasa las ostras y él le da las monedas, entonces el alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron y ocurrió el mismo efecto que la última vez, para cuando reaccionaron probablemente ya debieron pasar al menos 15 minutos, entonces él dijo –humm, gracias- y se volteo, para su sorpresa no se alejó como pensaba que lo aria sino que se arrodillo y puso las ostras en el piso, y de inmediato seis gatos salieron de improviso y comió cada uno una de las ostras, entonces el acerco su mano a uno de los gatos para acariciarlo, y ella se dijo "como lo pensé ni siquiera me recuerda" –es raro darle de comer a gatos callejeros- y de repente se dio cuenta de que las palabras si salieron de su boca, pero el envés de molestarse dijo –bueno así tendrán un poco de comida para adquirir fuerza como para matar algún ratón, así al menos hoy no morirá de hambre- entonces se levanta, voltea hacia ella y le pregunta -¿te acuerdas de mí?- y ella pensó "si me recuerda" a lo que ella responde –no sé de qué hablas- y él le responde –nos vimos hace como 2 años en King's Landing- a lo que ella pensó rápidamente "esa fue Arya Stark, yo soy Gata" y dijo –no se de lo que hablas- y él dice en su usual tono serio –o, bueno está bien, no pensé que me recordaras- y se volvieron a ver a los ojos durante varios minutos y de repente una voz dice -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- entonces ambos voltean sus rostros y ven como Tagganaro se acerca con una expresión de enojo, con Casso siguiéndolo de cerca y continua diciendo -¿te está molestando?- posicionándose alado de ella la cual pregunta confusa -¿Qué? Claro que no- y el encapuchado dice –creo que debo retirarme, gusto de volver a verte- entonces Casso empieza a gruñirle a lo que él responde inclinándose y extendiendo la mano, entonces la foca se acerca, la olfatea y luego la lame, entonces él le acaricia un poco la cabeza, luego se levanta y se retira sin nada más que decir, mientras caminaba saca un libro de un bolsillo de su capa y lo lee mientras camina, entonces se voltea para darle una última mirada a Gata y luego retirarse hasta perderse entre la multitud, entonces ella pregunta -¿Quién demonios lee un libro mientras camina por una ciudad tan peligrosa como Braavos?- a lo que el ladronzuelo pregunta en un notado tono de enojo -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?¿y que quería el niñito rico aquí?- a lo que ella responde –comprar comida para gatos callejeros- a lo que el bufa y dice –debe de estar loco- a lo que ella dice –creo que fue muy amable de su parte, ¿Por qué de repente estas tan agresivo?- a lo que él responde –porque ya he visto esto mil veces, un niño rico que habla bonito viene a la zona vaga, se encuentra con una chica bonita, le dice dulces palabras y una vez consigue lo que quiere se larga sin más y la chica queda sola con un bastardo en la barriga, sinceramente te creí mas lista- entonces ella dice -¿Quién demonios te crees tú para decirme que hacer o que dejar de hacer? Lo que pase o deje de pasar en mi vagina no es asunto tuyo- entonces toma su mercancía y se va. Una vez llega a la casa de Brosco este le dice –llegas temprano, no has vendido ni la mitad- dice en un tono serio al ver la mercancía, entonces ella dice –hoy no me sentí bien- era claramente una mentira pero al ver su expresión Brosco prefirió no preguntar, esa noche al estar recostada en su cama, Brea se acercó y le pregunto -¿es un chico verdad?- a lo que solo pudo pensar "¿soy tan obvia?" y pregunto -¿quieres cambiar tu recorrido por el mío?- a lo que Brea dijo –cambiar tu recorrido por el mío, ¿si sabes que el mío es el peor de todos?- a lo que Gata responde –si- y Brea responde –vaya debe ser grave si de verdad quieres caminar por esas calles solo para evitarlo, pero como tú quieras mejor por mí- y entra en su cama, una vez que gata se quedó dormida tuvo un sueño aún más extraño que la última vez que lo vio.

_**Ella estaba dormida sobre un montón de paja disfrutando de la luz solar, cosa rara en su zona y en esa época del año así que quiso aprovecharlo al máximo, cuando repentinamente oyó un ruido extraño y sintió una sombra gigantesca que se tercia sobre ella, entonces oyó una voz gritando de terror y vio como un bulto envuelto en tela azul que caía justo sobre ella, por suerte estaba sobre paja, pero aun así el impacto fue suficiente para hacerla rodar a ella y al bulto hasta el precipicio, entonces ella paro de rodar cerca del borde, pero el bulto envuelto si cayo al precipicio, justo cuando caía vio que no era un simple bulto sino alguien envuelto en una capa con capucha azul en ese mismo momento vio uno de los brazos y lo tomo, entonces la mitad de su cuerpo quedó colgando hacia el precipicio y el cuerpo de la otra persona colgada de el de ella, entonces ella dice –toma mi otra mano, no te sueltes- y la otra persona responde con voz masculina –por favor no me dejes caer- y ella dice-no lo hare tranquilo- entonces él toma con su mano izquierda la mano derecha que ella le ofrecía, y ella empieza a subirlo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, cuando de repente él dice –espera méseme a la izquierda- y ella responde incrédula y un tanto enojada –¿bromeas? ¿Para qué?- y el responde –mi libro está sobre esas rocas, si me meses lo podre tomas con mis pies- y ella responde enojada –huy está bien- y empieza a mecerlo y ve como el mueve sus pies desesperado, por acercarlos al libro, hasta que por fin logró subirlo y ambos quedaron recostados sobre la tierra en la orilla del precipicio, entonces el pregunta -¿te duelen los brazos tanto como a mí?- a lo que ella responde –probablemente, ¿de dónde demonios te caíste?- a lo que el poniéndose de pie y tomando su libro del piso dice –de Meraxes, estaba leyendo y no vi una corriente de viento y caí- y ella pregunta -¿Quién es Meraxes?- y saca u extraño cuerno de un bolsillo de su capa y lo suena, produciendo un sonido muy raro, luego pregunta -¿en cuál reino estoy?- a lo que ella responde poniéndose de pie –el norte- y él dice asombrado –tan lejos, debí leer más tiempo del que creía, huy pero que grosero, perdona gracias por salvarme- entonces se voltea hacia ella y dice –soy Aerion- y extiende su mano ella la toma y dice –soy White- entonces el levanta la vista y por primera vez lo ve a los ojos, vio una gigantesca sobra tenderse sobre ellos y sintió una corriente muy fuerte de viento y oyó las alas que la producían pero no importaba, estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos violeta, unos ojos que ya había visto antes.**_

Entonces Arya despertó y de inmediato recordó que era Gata, que Arya había muerto, y recordó que estaba en Braavos, pero aun así, a pesar del clima de calor, ella tenía piel de gallina por la corriente de viento que juraba haber sentido 


	3. Chapter 3

Te conozco Capítulo 3

La tercera vez que lo vio ya no era ni Arya Stark ni Gata de los canales, ahora ella era Beth la pobre mendiga ciega, se encontraba sentada en una esquina, con su cuenco de mendiga alzado para quien quisiera darle una limosna, pero desde que perdió su vista sus otros sentidos se agudizaron mucho, un día de repente oyó algo metálico caer a su cuenco y según su oído fuera lo qué fuera era grande, también pudo oler cerca un perfume, aunque este era peculiar, no era de flores como el de la mayoría de las mujeres, más bien de hierbas silvestres, y en ese momento recordó que es la clase de perfumes que usan los hombres de clase alta, ese olor le pareció extrañamente familiar aunque no podía ubicar exactamente de donde, entonces decidió usar su "don especial" para ver que ocurría, por fortuna hoyo un gato cerca de ella y entro en él, debió ser solo un pequeñín, pues desde su perspectiva todo se veía muy grande, incluso para un gato, entonces vio asombrada de quien era dicha moneda, era el, su fea capucha verde era inconfundible, vio que observaba su cara persistentemente y que a veces el movía la suya para ver todas sus facciones, y contemplo asombrada, como él se quedó ahí agachado viendo su cara, durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que se le salió un maullido de frustración, entonces el gira su cabeza y observa detenidamente al gatito, entonces él se acerca sigilosamente al gato y para su sorpresa extendió su mano y lo acaricio, Arya nunca había sentido algo tan agradable como el tacto de su mano, se perdió durante un momento en sí misma y en el tacto de la mano del encapuchado, al punto de no sentir cuando su cuerpo humano suspiro, ese sonido los tomo de improviso a ambos, entonces el tomo al gatito entre sus manos y se acercó muy sigilosamente a ella mientras acariciaba al gato, ella hubiera querido decirle "¿se te ofrece algo?" pero era tan sigiloso que con sus oídos nunca lo escucho, ni con los humanos ni con los de gato, él se arrodillo enfrente de ella y la estuvo mirando mientras acariciaba al gatito, hasta que de improviso dejo al gato en el piso, saco un frasco de su capa, saco del frasco un pescadito y lo dejo en el piso, hasta entonces ella noto que el gatito estaba casi muerto de hambre, por más que intento dominar al gato la expulso fuera de su cuerpo tan pronto olio la comida, y devoro el pequeño pescado que el deposito en el piso, luego él le dio una última palmadita en la cabeza al gato y una mirada seria a ella antes de irse y perderse entre la gente, esa noche tuvo otro sueño extraño.

_**Ella se encontraba en un bosque con un hacha entre las manos, golpeando con extrema ira el tronco de un árbol, hasta que este colapsa y cae, si bien era un árbol alto también era muy delgado por eso fue relativamente fácil para ella arrastrarlo hasta donde tenía su pequeño campamento, una vez ahí corto ramas del tronco para hacer leña, entonces oyó un ruido en el bosque y subió su hacha a modo de defensa, entonces del bosque salió un gigantesco lobo huargo de negro y gris, entonces ella baja el hacha aliviada y dice –o hay estas lobo, ¿Qué ocurre?- entonces el lobo la mira y regresa trotando al bosque, ella supo al instante que algo malo ocurría, entonces se apresuró a seguir a su lobo, ella sabía que era una locura seguirlo a estas horas, estando a punto de anochecer y sin haber acabado de hacer la fogata, pero por otra parte también era una locura haber huido de casa, pero a eso ella no le importaba, ella entendía que era importante sellar la paz con los invasores, pero nunca se casaría con un ándalo, por culpa de esos asquerosos ladrones los niños del bosque se habían ido, además no iba a dejar que nadie ni siquiera su padre y rey la tratara como un objeto, después de caminar horas por el bosque siguiendo a lobo feroz por fin llego a un lindo estanque con un hermoso arciano frente a él, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que frente a el estanque hubiera una misteriosa figura envuelta en una capucha roja entonces ella alzo su hacha solo por si resultaba peligroso, al acercarse más comprobó que la figura estaba recogiendo unas flores del borde del estanque y metiéndolas dentro de una canasta, entonces la figura le dice con voz masculina –hace mucho que te esperaba- entonces ella por reflejo alza el hacha y le dice -¿Quién eres tú? Si planeas llevarme de regreso a Winterfell te advierto que no te resultara fácil- en tono molesto y desafiante, y el respondió con una risita -¿para qué haría eso si llevo esperándote desde que tenía 6 años?- ella no entendía lo que él decía pero le daba igual lo apunto con su hacha y dijo –date la vuelta ahorra mismo e identifícate- a lo que el respondió –como ordene princesa- entonces él se levantó y se dio la vuelta mientras decía –me llamo Velarys Targaryen pero todos me llaman capa roja- entonces al darse la vuelta ella ve su cara y queda asombrada, ella ya lo conocía había soñado con el casi todas las noches de su vida, con su serio rostro, con su cabello oro-plata y con sus ojos violeta.**_

Entonces Beth se despertó sobresaltada, por un momento pensó que aún era de noche pero enseguida recordó que era ciega y que probablemente ya era hora de levantarse, pero antes dio una patada enojada a su habitación, tenía que evitarlo, fuera quien fuera ese Erys cada vez que lo veía su mente y estomago se confundían demasiado, no podía volver a verlo, nunca.

Gracias por los reviews espero que les guste


End file.
